I Blame You For This
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: Will manages to wrangle Nico into attending high school with him. Established Solangelo, Rated T, probably mentions of other pairings, etc. Includes classes, clubs, sports, demigods drinking coffee, and a slightly psychotic girl hopelessly crushing on someone she has no chance with. *Adopted by MissNerdGirl!*
1. I Can't Believe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Note: So, according to the Camp Half-Blood wikia database, Rick Riordan has released the information that Will is about Nico's age, which is awesome. That means I don't have to deal with either of them being hesitant about an age difference. That also means that I can put them in the same grade.**

**Warning: slash, demigods on caffeine, and a girl with a hopeless crush  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you managed to talk me into this." Nico grumbled, sighing as Will showed him how to open his locker. With a nod at his boyfriend, Nico stored what he didn't need at the moment inside.<p>

"I'm surprised you agreed, too." Will said, beaming. "You would miss me, though."

"I don't know, it might have been nice not to hear you saying 'Doctor's Orders' every time I don't eat or sleep as much as you think I should." Nico mused, hiding a smirk at Will's pout.

"Hey, eating better and sleeping more has made you way healthier than you were." Will argued, looking at Nico and seeing the evidence. The bags under Nico's eyes had finally faded away, his skin was gaining its natural olive tone again, and his body looked less like a skeleton.

"You're just trying to make me fat." Nico laughed, shoving Will lightly as they consulted the map of the school and made their way to their first class.

"No, McDonald's will do that for me." Will teased, both amused and slightly frustrated at his boyfriend's 'addiction' to the fast food chain.

"I ate nothing _but_ fast food during the nomadic period of my life," Nico argued with an air of having said this before. "It was only when I started following _your_ nutrition advice that I started gaining weight."

"Oh, poor you, you're not malnourished anymore." A voice suddenly piped up from behind them. They turned to see Cecil, Son of Hermes, and Lou Ellen, Daughter of Hecate.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys go here." Nico said, nodding in greeting. The four of them had become friends when they came across each other trying to sabotage the Roman camp during the war, though Nico was closer to Jason, Reyna, and Will.

"Yup!" Lou Ellen said excitedly, causing Nico to glance at the coffee cup in her hands. A demigod on a caffeine rush…this could be entertaining. "We're both freshman, so we won't be in your classes, but we can eat lunch together and join the same clubs and-"

"And we're going to go now, before her head explodes." Cesil cut in, looking worriedly at his friend. "Good luck in your first class!"

"You too!" Will called back, glancing at his boyfriend with wink. "Want to bet how long it takes before those two make one of their teachers have a nervous breakdown?"

"Both of them or just Lou Ellen?" Nico pondered, theorizing that if Will was only talking about one of them, it would probably happen within a day. However, if Cesil had to be involved in the breakdown, their teachers might last until the next day.

They were about to carry on their conversation, but then the bell rang, and they walked inside the classroom, sitting at the desks on the far side of the room next to the windows.

Nico sighed, full of trepidation. This was the first time he had attended school since he and Bianca were at Westover Hall when he was ten. Hopefully it would be different.

* * *

><p>Across the room, a young girl stared with wide eyes at the two boys, already crushing hard on one of them.<p>

The one she was staring at had short pitch black hair, and deep brown eyes. He was kind of pale, but he had a body that definitely made up for it. He was wearing a dark gray t-shirt and black straight-legged jeans, with combat boots and a weird skull ring on his finger.

The boy he was sitting next to was cute, she supposed, with bright blonde hair and warm blue eyes. He had tan skin, and laugh lines. He was dressed in shorts and an orange t-shirt. He looked like any other Californian surfer dude, and she disliked him immediately.

She was considering introducing herself to the dark-haired one after class, but something captured her attention.

The two boys were holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I'll probably update within the next few days.<br>**


	2. Physical Education

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Warnings: established slash and a creepy stalker fan-girl (with possible mental issues)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Nico and Will exited the classroom, already exhausted.<p>

"Why do they always insist on going through the class rules and syllabus?" Will groaned, running a hand through his hair. "We're old enough to know the rules…"

"Not that we'll necessarily follow them." Nico piped in with a smirk. "It was the same at Westover. I guess teachers just like boring us half to death."

"Half to death, coming from you?" Cesil asked with a laugh, popping up behind them, with a slightly less energetic Lou Ellen trailing him. Nico shrugged in response.

"Anything interesting with you guys?" Will asked the pair, earning himself a couple of annoyed groans. "I'll take that as a no."

"The teacher was…well…" Lou Ellen struggled to find a polite term.

"A bitch." Cesil offered, rolling his eyes. "She made a few comments about our dyslexia, and how our 'laziness' wouldn't fly in her class."

"What class was it?" Nico asked with a frown. One of his teachers from Westover had been like that.

"Art!" Cesil said with wide eyes, arms flailing about everywhere. "Like our dyslexia would make that difficult!"

"On the other hand, there's a possibility we'll be taking a field trip to a certain art museum, one with Greek and Roman galleries." Lou Ellen said with a smirk. "Maybe we can show off there." Nico and Will snorted in amusement, before waving their goodbyes and hurrying to their next class: boys' fitness.

A few minutes later, their coach started barking out orders and what was going to be happening for the group. He had them line up in alphabetical order for roll call, and then sent them all to the boys' locker room to change into the PE uniforms that they'd been told to bring during orientation.

Will and Nico changed in the bathroom stalls, not wanting to give anyone a reason to be uncomfortable around them, since they weren't hiding the fact that they were dating.

Will tried not to give Nico a hug when he saw how cute he was in the light gray shirt and black shorts he was wearing. Somehow, he managed to stop himself.

"Okay, we're going to be doing a few warm up laps!" the coach shouted once everyone was ready. "Let's go out to the field, at a jog! GO!"

Will and Nico were some of the first to make it out of the building and to the track. Nico was in pretty good shape, and children of Apollo were also talented in athletics, so they weren't even slightly out of breath like some of the others were.

"One mile-that's four laps around the track! You don't have a time limit, but I will be writing down how long it takes you for future reference…Line up!...GO!"

Will and Nico took off at a steady jog. A few of the smarter guys were doing the same thing, and those who had started off at a sprint were eventually left behind.

"How about we run the long sides of the track, and jog the ends?" Will suggested, speaking evenly.

"Sure." Nico replied, and the two sped up as they reached that second stretch, quickly gaining speed and leaving the mortals behind. They continued that pattern until they'd completed their four laps, and even ended up with the best scores, with the others finishing at least twenty seconds after they did.

"Not bad." The coach said, glancing towards the two boys who seemed to be polar opposites. They had known better than to start running immediately, and quickly devised a strategy that allowed them to finish first while not over-exerting themselves. "You two should try out for the track or cross-country teams."

"Maybe." Will said, leaning over and putting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Nico was stretching his legs, slightly sweaty and red from exertion, but fine otherwise. Most of the other boys, however, were sweating buckets, panting a bit, and a few of them had even collapsed.

"Just a suggestion." The coach said with a shrug, before he turned to the others. "Alright you lot, get back inside and get some water. Then it's time for push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups." Everyone but Will and Nico groaned, reluctant, while the two of them just shook their heads. Camp was way worse than this.

The coach split all of them up into pairs to do the push-ups and sit-ups, with one person doing the exercise for one minute and their partner counting and writing down their score. Afterwards, all of the boys lined up at the pull-up bar, and the coach counted that one himself.

Nico was first, and most of the other boys didn't expect him to do very well, even if he was a decent runner. However, they found themselves surprised when Nico managed thirty-two before his time was up.

Will just smirked; proud of his boyfriend and enjoying the small patch of skin he was blessed with every time Nico's shirt rode up.

By the time they had all done the test, no one had managed to beat Nico's score, including Will (though he did get the second best score). A few of the guys scowled in their direction, frustrated that the two 'scrawny' guys had managed to beat them so thoroughly, but when the couch snapped at them to go get showered and changed before the bell rang, they stopped.

At that point, Nico and Will split up for the first time that day, off to their different classes. Will was taking an introduction to theater class, and Nico was taking honors forensic science, though since the class had a pre-requisite or biology and he hadn't taken the class, he had asked Chiron to add that to his forged school transcripts.

He was just about to enter the room when he paused slightly, feeling eyes drilling holes into the back of his head. He groaned, hoping that there wasn't a monster at the school, before shrugging it off. He could deal with whatever it was later. He didn't want to be tardy on his first day of classes.

About thirty feet away, a girl stared at him with shining eyes, already dreaming of their wedding. All she had to do was get rid of the boyfriend, and she would have him all to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<br>**

**For anyone who thinks a honors forensic science class in high school sounds a bit far-fetched: not really. My high-school offered that class (only one semester long, sadly), and I took it in my senior year; it was fun. **

**So! Anyone have any requests about what they want creepy-stalker-girl to do to try and mess up Will and Nico's relationship? I'm considering having her have some mental disorder and just being off her medication, so feel free to make her schemes seem as crazy and convoluted as you want.**


	3. AN: Adopted!

**Hello everybody,**

**Announcement time!**

**This story has been adopted by MissNerdGirl, so go over to her page so you can continue reading this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**~RayvnAshes2**


End file.
